Evening Dress
by latte drabble
Summary: Wrote a deep one-shot for an Anon and wanted to write something fun and fluffier for myself—here's a quick drabble based on this drop-dead GORGEOUS drawing of Korra in an Evening Dress — You guys know the one. *drool* OMG stunning!


Title: Evening Dress

Rating: T

Notes: Wrote a deep one-shot for an Anon and wanted to write something fun and fluffier for myself—here's a quick drabble based on this drop-dead GORGEOUS drawing of Korra in an Evening Dress — You guys know the one. *drool* OMG stunning!

—

When Korra walks in—or rather, sashays in—the Footman whistles something low and the grin on the Herald's face stretches for miles.

"Korra. You. Are. GORGEOUS," gushes the Herald, looking her up and down appreciatively.

"Oh shut up," she teases playfully, but she spins in a slow circle anyway, "This is all you, gentlemen. You've out done yourselves this time."

The Herald and Footman share gleeful, congratulatory smiles. Employed by the President, the pair also shared a secret—they design and create fashion masterpieces, working out of their apartment into the wee hours of the night. Korra had been visiting them for months.

"Look at those seams," says the Footman to the Herald, "They are on POINT."

"What do you mean? Look at the neckline here, you've designed it so that it drapes perfectly," counters the Herald.

"Guys, guys, I'm right here," interjects Korra—they shush her immediately.

After they finish admiring their handiwork, the pair beam at the Avatar. "So, are you ready?" asks the Herald.

"What? Oh—no, no, can't I just sneak in? I'm already late," Korra says as the Footman straightens out the bottom hem.

"No, my dear. With a dress like that, you deserve an entrance." He wiggles his eyebrows as he sucks in a deep breath. "Now presenting," he booms, "Avatar Korra."

—

Mako turns away from the bar when he hears her name being called—she's late. It's on the cusp of being almost too late to be considered fashionably so, but late is better than never, he supposes.

When his eyes finally find her, he drops his drink. There's a shattering of glass from around the room; he's pleased yet a bit jealous to find that he's not the only one.

She's wearing a dress that transitions from a dark, inky blue at her shoulders to a light, crystal blue near her feet. Her sleeves and hem are long, elongating her lean figure, and the material shimmers under the crystal chandeliers—it hugs her curves in all the right places.

It's when she turns—that's when he goes weak in the knees. The dress is modestly cut in the front but it plunges delightfully in the back. Even from this distance, he can spy the little dimples in her lower back, where he likes to place his thumbs when they do it from—

Mako clears his throat. He's at a party. He's got to remember that—_there are plenty of dark rooms to_—he's at a party. He's got to remember that.

The bartender shakes his head as he slides Mako a fresh drink. "This one's on the house, Officer," he says, "Since you are one lucky man."

Mako tanks it, swallowing it in one shot. "Yes sir, I definitely am."

It takes a while for her to wind back towards him, and Spirits help him—she's not wearing a bra.

Her smile is radiant yet a bit shy; her hair is brushed over one ear and a polished brass orb hangs from her earlobe. She oozes confidence and exuberance, all at once.

"You should tell them to stop standing in line," says Mako, nodding his head towards the crowd as he slips a hand around her waist, pulling her closer. His fingers brush against the bare skin of her back; he feels a jolt of electricity travel up his arm. It's rather exciting.

"So I figure….you like it?" she says, leaning into his embrace.

"Korra, love, you are stunning."

Her smile turns a bit mischievous as she leans in further, her lips just brushing his ear. "_And I'm not wearing any underwear_," she whispers under her breath.

He pushes her back at arms length as he gasps in mock shock. "Korra! We're at a party," he says…before he pulls her out of the room.

—-

**A/N: **The Reunion is soon, my loves! AHH I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEW MATERIAL!


End file.
